


All the little lights

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Genki is Jinguji's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurore/gifts).



> Happy birthday Aurore!!! :D  
> You are legally entitled to read this fic now and I hope you like it! <3

Jinguji has always been weak to Genki’s tears, that is how this whole thing began; not that Jinguji is complaining. Not at all.

They weren’t even in the same team of the stupid TV show this time, so it seemed like a really long time since he had seen Genki for the last time when he found him in one of the building’s corridors.

“Can I go home with you?” Genki had asked, and one look into his sad eyes was all that took for Jinguji to agree.

Reia always mocked him for this, for the way he just couldn’t say no to Genki. But Reia didn’t seem to get what Jinguji saw in the older boy.

For instance this, Genki’s silky smooth white skin, and the goosebumps that break into it as Jinguji kisses Genki’s neck. Genki’s voice, his quiet gasps, and the way he burrows his face on Jinguji’s shoulder not to moan when Jinguji touches him some place that feels good, even though he knows there is no one else in the house.

He isn’t sure how this came to be, he just knows he had wanted to kiss Genki’s tears and for once no one stopped him, not even himself.

He’d kissed Genki’s cheeks, and his temples, and then Genki had _giggled_ , so Jinguji had been forced to fake annoyance and take distance from him. Genki’s lips looked tempting, plump, red, and he had wanted this for so long, so damn long.

Genki’s lips had tasted salty and sweet, and he had smiled afterwards, so Jinguji had felt forced to kiss him again, and again. Deeper and hotter.

And so, they had ended up here, pressed together on Jinguji’s bed, still overdressed and sweat soaked, because Jinguji just forgot about turning the aircon on and now he wouldn’t stand up for anything in the world.

Jinguji’s hands roam over Genki’s body, over his clothes and under them, trying to discover Genki’s weaknesses in the same reckless way he approaches everything in his life.

As much as he likes to boast about his sexual prowess and experience, the truth is this is the first time Jinguji touches someone like this. He does his best to look like he knows what he’s doing, but when he tries to undress Genki like he’s helping him through a costume change on a concert, Genki stops him.

“Shhh…” Genki whispers, and kisses Jinguji’s forehead. “Slowly.”

So Jinguji lets himself be guided, feeling a bit embarrassed, but it’s not like Genki would tell anybody about this. He follows Genki’s lead, lets Genki undress him and undresses Genki without haste, touching him and letting him touch him lightly in the process, kissing every bit of skin that becomes uncovered, until they are both naked and kneeling face to face on Jinguji’s bed, and Jinguji just has to hug him, as out of place as that might seem right now.

He breathes in, letting Genki’s smell fill him, calm him.

And then Genki groans, and all of Jinguji’s blood heads south.

“Is it all right?” Jinguji asks, backing down a bit so he can see Genki’s eyes; he hears the way his voice trembles like a faraway echo of his words.

Genki nods, and his cheeks are the most adorable shade of pink as he takes Jinguji’s wrist, guides his hand down. It’s Jinguji who gasps when he finds Genki already hard, for once all his smugness is gone, leaving just wonder in its stead.

“Genki…” And all those months of Jinguji being all cool and calling him Iwahashi fly through the window in just one second, and Genki has won. Jinguji doesn’t know what exactly, but knows that Genki knows it anyway.

“Jin-chan,” Genki pants, and it’s Jinguji’s turn to moan when Genki wraps his fingers around his erection. “Just like this, okay?”

Jinguji wants to answer, to bark back some smart retort or anything that would make him look sassy, but the only thing he can get out is an undignified wail as Genki begins to jerk him off.

“You too…” Genki hisses, and Jinguji blushes as he complies.

Jinguji kisses Genki then, wet and messy and desperate, trying to take some of the edge off because his hormones are just burning in his veins and he is afraid he won’t last very long and it will be embarrassing. But then Genki begins pumping him faster, twisting his wrist on the down stroke, and Jinguji can’t think anymore, just feel.

It still takes him by surprise when it happens, pleasure flooding all his body from his fingers and toes and up, down, swirling inside and contracting to its minimal expression before exploding, white hot fire behind his eyelids.

He manages to keep his hand moving even through the aftershocks, until Genki lets out the most beautiful whine, and topples forward, muffling his last moan on Jinguji’s chest.

They collapse on the bed after they clean up a bit, they still have to take a bath afterward, but they are too tired to move right now. Genki curls up to Jinguji, and they are sweaty and gross, and it still feels amazing.

“Thank you,” Genki sighs, and Jinguji’s heart beats a little faster, so he just kisses Genki’s hair, and sniffs him for a bit longer.

He is grateful too, among many other feelings, but he doesn’t want to talk about it, so he just rains kisses all over Genki’s face. And Genki smiles, because maybe he gets it anyway.


End file.
